Immortal
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Misaki es un joven que trabaja en un hotel de alto nivel económico de Japón. Su vida cambio cuando conoció en el hotel al hombre que le persigue día y noche, todo el tiempo. En sus sueños y pesadillas, hasta en sus pensamientos mas íntimos. Dejando una vida de amor y tragedia en la vida de Misaki. ¿Quieres saber como acabara esto?...


_**Nota de la autora:**_ Hola ¿Como están? esta es mi primera historia de YAOI *-* y bueno, el trama de la historia lo modifique para crear mi propia trama, procure dejar las personalidades de los personajes (que estúpido se leyó eso 7...7) . El romance principal es entre Misaki & Usagi (Akihiko) espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review acerca del Fic :)

 _ **Warning!:**_ Romance, AU, OTP

 _ **Disclaimer!:**_ La historia principal no es de mi pertenencia; ni los personajes. Solo es mio el trama.

* * *

 _ **Immortal**_

 _Capitulo I_

 _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué hago en este lúgubre lugar? Me pregunto por qué esta tan oscuro este lugar. No puedo ver nada. Solo oscuridad… ¿Qué se supone que esto? Estoy en una habitación negra, sin nada de luz…simplemente una neblina negra alrededor de aquí. No alcanzo ni siquiera a ver la punta de mi fina nariz. No me puedo mover, apenas y puedo respirar pero mi respiración es algo difícil de realizar constantemente. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por que mierda no me puedo mover?! Puedo sentir como mi rostro crea una mueca de disgusto._

 _Rápidamente mi rostro en mal humor cambio a una de horror al sentir como algo paso corriendo en frente de mi; pude ver un bulto moverse entre la oscuridad del ambiente generando un aire que golpeo mi rostro y mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Mis ojos están abiertos como si estos fuesen platos, sentí como mi piel se erizaba rápidamente y como el sudor frio recorría mis sienes y mi columna vertebral._ _ **No estoy solo**_ _._

 _Sentía como aquella cosa se acercaba aun más hacia mí, y más, y más. Tengo ganas de salir corriendo de aquí y alejarme de esta pesadilla, pero no puedo. ¡Quiero gritar!, tengo miedo…Escucho ahora sus pasos, cada vez más fuertes. ¿Por qué se interesa por mí?_

 _Me palpita mi corazón violentamente al sentirlo detrás de mí. Siento su respiración en mi cuello. ¿Sera un humano o un animal? Respiro agitadamente, no puedo ni siquiera parpadear… ¿Qué me quiere hacer?_

 _Llego un momento de silencio, seguía aun ajetreado pero todo eso cambio radicalmente al escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de aquel ser:_ _ **"Eres mío"**_

Misaki despierta de golpe. Aun acostado en la comodidad de su cama, se soba su cabeza levemente. ¿Qué fue aquello que soñó? _"No sé qué paso, me pregunto el por qué todas las noches sueño la misma pesadilla. ¿Por qué?"_ Misaki se cuestiono a sí mismo sin obtener alguna respuesta lógica al momento.

Conscientemente, levanta su torso sentándose en su cama para que de ahí, se levante y pueda ir al baño que se localiza en su recamara. Esta es la misma historia de sus días. El joven castaño se frota sus ojos verdes, queriendo despertar un poco más. Al entrar al baño, abre la llave que deja salir el agua tibia sin parar…con el paso de los minutos, el espejo se empaña con el vapor de este. Ni corto ni perezoso, se da una ducha relajante. El agua recorría la piel del joven, mientras este está un profundo mar de pensamientos agradables. Misaki se deja consentir por las acaricias del agua.

Aproximadamente pasaron treinta minutos después del baño. El chico sale con una toalla cubriéndole sus partes íntimas, mientras que su mano derecha tenía otra más pequeña para secar su cabello castaño. Abre el enorme closet de su recamara, este mismo contiene muchas prendas; entre ellas un pantalón de vestir, una camisa y un elegante moño de color verde. Misaki mira con repulsión estas vestimentas anteriores, no le gustan. Jamás le gustaron, pero por su trabajo se lo tiene que poner. Misaki trabaja como botón en un hotel muy prestigiado en todo Japón. El joven de ojos verdes suspira, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Misaki! Ya vámonos... ¡Se nos hace tarde! —Grita desesperado el hermano mayor del joven desde la planta inferior. Misaki abre sus ojos de mal humor.

— ¡Hay voy Takahiro! —grita un poco despacio, pero lo suficiente para que le escuche.

Takahiro y el trabajan en el mismo hotel; su hermano es chef en el restaurante que contiene este. Su hermano estudio en una de las universidades mas importantes en el mundo de la cocina, Misaki siempre soñó ser como su hermano. Un joven con éxito, como lo fueron sus padres.

El joven de bellos ojos esmeralda sale casi corriendo de su casa para alcanzarle. Al salir de su hogar, cierra la puerta mientras su hermano toca el claxon del auto (señal de que quiere que se apresure mas) El joven al terminar, rápidamente sube al asiento del copiloto. Y sin demorarse lo menos posible, arranca Takahiro el motor, y parten al hotel. Otro día mas de rutina.

* * *

—Haruhiko… ¿Seguro de que este hotel es adecuado? —

—Sí, ahí es en donde serán unas de las más grandes reuniones con los empresarios más importantes de Japón—dice el pelinegro mirando a su hermano seriamente.

—Y… ¿Por qué debe de importar? —pregunta el joven de ojos violeta, con un aspecto de desagrado. Su hermano sonríe burlón. Este par de hombres viajan en una limusina en camino a una junta de trabajo.

—Porque…si no estamos en esas reuniones de negocio, no podremos tener aquella economía que merecemos…—contesta mientras no deja de ver a Akihiko de modo desafiante. Este niega la cabeza.

—Sabes que no soy convenenciero…no me interesa ser "rico" —responde con claridad a Haruhiko. Este frunce el seño.

Akihiko Usami es el hermano menor de Haruhiko, el es un joven extremadamente apuesto; tiene un hermoso cabello gris, una perfecta piel blanca y unos profundos ojos de color morado. El siempre ha sido un muchacho que es muy solitario, el ama su espacio a solas; sin nadie quien le moleste. Desgraciadamente su hermano es de esa clase de personas; no le deja en paz, siempre le molesta…hasta los simples comentarios que hace no los tolera. Suspira frustrado, colocando la palma de su mano en su frente.

—Escucha…es necesario esto… ¿entiendes? Es muy importante, porque nuestra familia podrá estar en una escala más alta ante la sociedad—

— ¿Pero por que solo te importa eso?

—Porque debemos tener mejor calidad de vida, además…tenemos que agradarles por si algún día los necesitamos—contesta Haruhiko mientras le da un sorbo grande a su copa de vino que lo sostiene su mano derecha. Su hermano simplemente vuelve a negar la cabeza, decepcionado de aquel joven.

* * *

Eran las 10:45 de la mañana, el joven Misaki se encontraba en la sala de empleados; está sentado en el sofá de la estancia mientras en frente de él hay una mesa de cristal que contenía su apreciado café. Es su hora de descanso.

El castaño mira hacia el lado derecho; puede detallar con la mirada como un joven de casi su misma edad se acerca hacia él. Este de lejos le saludaba con la palma de su mano, Misaki solo sonreía aceptando su saludo.

— ¡Hey Misaki! —exclama seriamente el joven, sentándose en el sofá junto con el chico — ¿Qué pasa?... —pregunta ante su estado emocional, ya que Misaki se ve un tanto decaído con aquellos ojos un poco tristes; se ve fatigado y harto.

—No pasa nada—responde con una sonrisa fingida. —simplemente no he dormido bien, anoche me desvele demasiado y aparte…tuve un sueño no muy agradable, es todo—dice de nuevo, agarrando la taza de café que estaba en la mesa de cristal, le da un sorbo a este.

—Lo importante es que este es el último día de trabajo de la semana, mañana podrás descansar y olvidarte de trabajar tan siquiera por dos días… —dice Hiroki observándole fijamente. Misaki sonríe.

—Sí, lo sé. Y… ¿al final de todo se hará el viaje a Francia? —pregunta Misaki cambiando de conversación. Hiroki es maestro de literatura y el decidió aceptar una propuesta de intercambio de profesores; el iría a Francia durante aproximadamente dos años dando clases en una de las escuelas de Paris con mejor nivel académico. Hiroki asiente con su cabeza.

— ¿Ya sabes cuándo saldrá el viaje?

—Saldré de aquí pasado mañana, el avión partirá a la 1:00 de la mañana—dice Hiroki alegre. Misaki sonríe por el logro de su mejor amigo. El joven de ojos esmeralda vuelve a tomar su taza de café y por causa, le da un sorbo a este.

A pesar de todo, Misaki en el fondo de la un poco de dolor el hecho de que su mejor amigo se va del país, pues el siempre ha sido su amigo desde que empezó a trabajar; nadie le agradaba mas que Hiroki pues cuando le contaba algo el siempre le daba su opinión y le apoyaba, cosa que casi nadie puede hacer por una persona que se considera "tu amigo". Es lo que valora mucho Misaki de el…

Misaki está en un profundo mar de pensamientos, mientras su mejor amigo le sigue contando sobre su viaje al continente Europeo. El joven castaño sonríe al ver casi por primera vez a Hiroki feliz.

— _Se nota que le emociona mucho este viaje…—_ piensa Misaki sonriendo, por segunda vez, por dentro suyo por la anterior causa.

— ¡Hey Misaki!... —se escucha un grito a lo lejos de la habitación; una voz muy fuerte y retumbante. Llama la atención de Misaki, mientras este frunce el seño pues le bloquean su hora de descanso y se molesta más porque esta misma es un tanto escasa.

—Te llaman —dice Hiroki suspirando, volteando a ver junto con Misaki al personal proveniente de la voz al fondo el pasillo. Este vuelve a gritar…

— ¡Ven, llegaron unos nuevos huéspedes! —

—Hiroki… ¿¡Qué no se supone que hay más personas que nos suplen?! —pregunta enojado el joven de ojos esmeralda al chico de ojos cafés. Este asiente.

—Se supone…seguramente al jefe no le agradas…—responde un tanto burlón, queriéndose reír, pero sabía que su amigo estaba molesto…lo presentía. Misaki cierra sus ojos y da un largo suspiro. El se levanta, despidiéndose del joven castaño. Vuelve a agarrar su apreciada taza para darle el último sorbo. Y, partir de ahí, se va directo a trabajar, de nuevo. Misaki camina un tanto rápido hacia la recepción del hotel. Molesto, enfurecido…e irritado.

El chico llega lo más rápido que pudo y lo primero que puede observar es a la recepcionista que atiende a los huéspedes. Misaki sabía perfectamente que aquella joven no le había llamado, pues reconocía aquella voz, y efectivamente (como dijo Hiroki desde un principio) el que le había llamado era su jefe. Frunce, esta vez, los labios.

—Misaki…—pronuncia dulcemente la recepcionista el nombre del chico mientras le mira sonriendo. Misaki se acerca hacia ella.

— ¿Si? —pregunta el joven cortésmente, inquinándose un poco hacia adelante. Esto es parte de su trabajo… el ser cortés.

—Lleva el equipaje de estos jóvenes a la habitación 1105—dice la bella dama dándole aquella llave de esta. El chico asiente "alegre". Por obvias razones él no estaba nada alegre como aparentaba serlo, pues no es su turno de trabajar…se "supone" que debe estar en su descanso.

Misaki recoge el equipaje de los dos jóvenes que tiene enfrente. Al levantar la mirada puede observar como había un joven de cabello negro azabache y de ojos negros. Es sus ojos se apreciaban unos lentes. Tiene una tez blanca y esta vestido con un traje formal.

¡De repente! En las mejillas del joven castaño se tornaron de color rojo al mirar al segundo muchacho que venía detrás del anterior; su corazón late fuertemente y un profundo y largo escalofrió recorre su columna vertebral. Tenía síntomas de estar nervioso, pero sabe que no lo está. Tiembla al sentir como sus ojos en color violeta le miran fijamente.

— _¿Qué mierda me está pasando?_

Aquel joven sigue temblando sonrojado sin saber el por qué. Se sentía intimidado. Aquellos dos clientes se alejaban lleno al elevador del hotel. El chico se voltea mirando al botón del hotel todo tímido y petrificado detrás de el…

— ¡Hey! —exclama seriamente. Llama la atención de Misaki, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—Ven con nuestro equipaje…—

— ¡Si…Si señor! —grita Misaki tartamudeando caminando con el equipaje de los jóvenes. _"¿Por qué sigo sonrojado? Maldita sea…"_

— ¡Ah!...y no me digas señor…—dice burlonamente aquel joven de la causa del sonrojo del chico. Este deja de caminar, por lo tanto detiene a Misaki. Este se sonroja todavía más.

—Llámame Usagi—dice mirándole fijamente mientras sonríe burlonamente y comienza otra vez su caminar. Misaki lo sigue, apenado de la vergüenza que paso.

—" _¿Qué me paso? …jamás me había pasado esto desde hace años. ¡Qué pena! Detesto los sonrojos desde ahora…"_

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí :3...espero que te haya gustado la historia y me dejes un comentario sobre tu opinión. Sea buena o mala.


End file.
